


Boxed In

by CandleMoon123



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Bad Sanses - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Undertale sans aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleMoon123/pseuds/CandleMoon123
Summary: Warning this contains a bout of violence-This is my first Fic,I was inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghrThis plays into Cross’s autophobia. Cross has no knowledge of where the Corrupted apples. The people took him trying to ransom him. Yes,they are polyamourus in this story.
Kudos: 14





	Boxed In

**Author's Note:**

> By the way,Cross has auto phobia.Please no hate,and warning there is a bit of violence.

Boxed In

Cross POV  
“mm...huh?” Where am I?.  
It’s so tight,I can’t move! Shit shit shit! Why can’t I move?!  
Then something or someone started moving him,am I inside something? Why can’t i hear anything!  
Wait who the hell is touching me?! WT-  
“AGH-“A grown man had knocked me right into the ground. Grabbing the scarf and ear plugs off of me.

Third person POV

Cross was forced down by a gruff looking man. The room was dark and his eye lights were glowing bright amongst the black room. Everything was spinning,what was happening?  
“Hello,there” a man above him said dressed like he had just come from a meeting.  
“I can guess you already know what this is,don’t you cross?”The man said leaning down ,not breaking eye contact with him.  
“Your gonna answer all of our questions truthfully and do as we ask or else you won’t like what happens~” the man now had cross at his feet,he was about 5”7 taller than nightmare practically.  
They grabbed Cross and tied him to an old dirty chair. The man turned on the lights which blinded cross momentarily.Cross looked around what seemed to be a basement. Then he looked down and saw an over sized crate.Probably the one he was in.  
“Alright,My first question is where are the corrupted apples?” He questioned as he put his hands together and gave an authoritarian look that made Cross shiver on sight.  
Cross however didn’t say a word. The man just smiled,and ....laughed? Then the bigger gruff dirty looking man walked over and delivered a blow to Cross’s head. Cross cried out in pain clenching the chair as he did so.  
“So,do I need to repeat myself?” The man said,as Cross gasped in pain.  
“Go to hell” Cross retorted spitting at him as he did so.  
The man didn’t even seem phased.Instead he stood up,and left the bigger scruffy male to do the dirty work.  
————————————————————————

Cross couldn’t see straight. He had been bashed to many times for him to count. He was laying in his own blood,coughing and hacking. Most of his bones had cracks and cuts,and the man even went as far as to cut up his soul.  
Chara was even cut up,which only hurt cross more. The man walked in again and looked down at Cross with a disgusting smile.  
“There has been a change of plans,but just to clear it up you disgusting dim..” the man slowly went to Cross ear and said “ Your life is on the line” the man ordered something to his gruff lackey.  
Cross was forced into what he believed was the box with a blindfold on and ear plugs in. The box was only 2”4 and it was really cold. The lining was squishy like jelly,it gave a sense of floating.Cross tried to scream,but he couldn’t even hear his own voice.  
Cross kept trying to scream. Know one is there? Am I even here? Where am I?!  
Cross after what felt like hours of this,his mind went fuzzy. How much had he screamed? He was gasping for air right now. His mind finally went black.  
————————————————————————

How long had he been here? He didn’t know. Does he even exist? Did they bury me?  
Everything is black,is there any such thing as light anymore.Am I dead? Please help....HELP ME!!  
Just then he felt something jostle the box.Cross stiffened as the felt air rush through the top as it was opened. He was prepared to be yanked or punched. Instead he felt the familiar touch of tendrils wrapping around him.  
He was brought into someone’s arms. They seemed to be shaking like they were scared.  
“C-Cross?” He heard a soft voice after the ear plugs were pulled out.  
He stayed silent out of fear. The person,was it Nightmare? Please let it be Nightmare,please!Cross was pulled up out of the box and untied the blindfold slowly peeled off.  
“Oh my god,those fucking bastards!” He heard someone yell in anger.  
Cross felt so tired,Nightmare wouldn’t leave him alone would he?,please don’t leave me alo-  
“Shhh,Cross it’s alright we are here don’t worry. Those evil bastards can’t hurt you anymore.Now boys...”Nightmare said looking to the other enraged teammates.  
“ B R I N G M E T H E I R H E A D S” Nightmare commanded holding Cross in his arms,as all of them rushed off in different directions chasing people? It was hard to tell,his vision was blurry.  
Cross all he could hear were faint screams,and Nightmare cooing over him. He could feel Nightmares touch,he didn’t wanna sleep for fear that Nightmare would be gone.  
“It’s okay Cross I have you,just rest now”Nightmare whispered to him as they brought him to a portal.  
Cross honestly was trying his best not to fall asleep,but it seemed impossible to evade. Nightmares aura was almost swallowing him,wrapping him up in comfort and pulling him down.  
————————————————————————  
He could’ve sworn he heard something vague as he was put against something soft. He heard whispers,then a few yells. He tried to mutter out their names with that mutter he received what he thought were hands, stroking and rubbing him and the yells would always stop with his calls.  
After what felt like an eternity he opened his eyes. Well one of them was bandaged. He looked around the darkly lit living room. He saw his team,wait that was wrong.  
What was the word he was looking for? Oh! His...mates! He purred at the thought. Him and his mates were all laying on what seemed like a nest on the floor of the sitting area.  
Candles were softly glowing the area. Killer was cuddled in a ball with horror in his arms. Both their heads were in Dusts lap,while dust himself was laying against Nightmare. Error was cuddling against Cross holding onto his arm with strings softly wrapped over the others.  
Cross looked up and saw Nightmares eyes. The others were all awake clearly wanting to ask Cross a barrage of questions. Nightmare just smiled softly looking down at Cross who’s head was in his lap. Nightmare started singing,it was a soft hum almost.  
Each of them at first were surprised by the haunting beautiful tone of his voice. Then Nightmares tentacles very gently started to rub and caress each of them. The lullaby slowly put the five sleepy skeleys into a gentle slumber.Nightmare purred feeling the blissed emotions from each of his boys,then he lovingly pressed his teeth against Cross’s forehead and whispered  
“You’re all safe now~”

End.


End file.
